Many devices are available for curling a person's hair by wrapping a tuft of hair strands around a heated cylindrical tube, and transferring heat from the tube to the hair. Commercially available curling irons often include such a tube secured to a handle, and a heating element inside the tube. A clamp extends along substantially the entire length of the tube. The ends of the hair strands are grasped between the tube and the clamp and the hair strands are wrapped around the tube and over the clamp by twisting the iron. Heat which is transferred from the tube to the hair causes the hair to retain a spiral shaped curl when the clamp is released and the curling iron is removed. Heat is not transmitted efficiently to the outside layers of hair surrounding the tube, however, because the hair strands are wrapped over the clamp, and much of the hair is wrapped upon itself. Thus, heat transfer is reduced because the outer layers of hair are not in direct contact with the heating iron tube. Thus, there is a need for curling irons in which most of the hair is in substantially direct contact with the heating tube during the curling process.
Curling irons with round tubes form substantially round, spiral-shaped curls. Such irons are not used to produce other types of curls, including Z-shaped curls, which have recently grown in popularity, as well as other types. Thus, there is a need for curling irons which form Z-shaped curls and curls having other shapes.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved curling irons for hair.
Another object is to provide new and improved curling irons which provide increased heat transfer to hair which is wrapped around the heated tube of the iron.
Still another object is to provide new and improved curling irons which create Z-shaped and other types of curls.